<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Challenge You Lose For Fun by Piddleyfangs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046976">A Challenge You Lose For Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs'>Piddleyfangs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, F/F, Inexperienced, Intersex, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marnie's crush has grown greatly, but she's too scared of being disappointing in the bedroom. Luckily enough, Sonia is more than willing to help out the gym challenger and show her the ropes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary | Marnie/Sonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Challenge You Lose For Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Challenge You Lose for Fun</p><p> </p><p>	It was a very exciting year for The Gym Challenge. Endless pools of new contenders have flowed through the Galar Region to an extend never before seen. A versatile and verdant field of flourishing trainers, each with their own stylings, methods, and motives. Sonia had trouble keeping up with them all, which troubled her. True passions for her lied with becoming a professor of Pokemon, a researcher of history, an unveiler of secrets. But at the moment she was just enjoying some tea inside the Pokemon Center. </p><p>	I could use a way to blow off some stress… She groaned in her mind as she sipped away at the piping hot cup. Maybe that little plan we had? Oh, but it surely must still be too soon! There’s no way that she’s already- </p><p>	The automatic doors to the center suddenly slid open. From the other side of the glass came a stoic trainer garbed in a dark coat and a skinny pink dress. Her frown was a permanent fixture, as ancient as glaciers but perhaps just as deep and misconceiving. After all, glaciers hit so much, and in truth were always moving miles across the land. That must have been what this trainer was like, as Marnie came in she betrayed her own stoic attitude. Oh yes, despite that frown it was entirely plain to see that she was worrying about something. </p><p>	Was it the blush? No one is just seemingly embarrassed from thin air or from just merely existing. Or perhaps it was the way her eyes darted around the Pokemon center, hungry for some information, looking for someone. Sonia considered herself something of a person reader, so she was easily able to pick up on the strangeness of the way Marnie was acting. She was looking in the especially trainer oriented parts of the center. The counters, the walkway to the backroom where trades where trades were conducted, and even a quick glance to the stairs that lead to the bedrooms, and the PC. She’s looking for soomeone~ Sonia purred, half certain she already knew who exactly that person must be. </p><p>	Marnie probably thought she was being sneaky herself, thought that it was one of her strengths. She was a trainer to watch with all that ruckus made on her behalf. Team Yell, hardly even a team but CERTAINLY a yell! They blocked paths, harassed others, and the most Marnie could give was a little protest, practically a whisper. With all those eyes on her, she had secrets. Sonia figured that Marnie had about three of them. </p><p>	First, an emotional one. Well, a lame one in that regard. She actually had feelings, was truly invested, and in fact was easily invested. Sonia could see that theory proven in motion as Marnie become more and more upset inside the Pokemon Center. Sonia rose from her seat to snatch up this opportunity. “Marnie?” Sonia said softly. “You look worried, what’s the matter?” Marnie seemed surprised someone even noticed what was going on with her, which was adorable. How naïve the sweet little thing, no matter how spikey she made herself look. </p><p>	“Oh, nothin’s the matter.” Marnie said, trying oh so hard to push the curtain back over the obvious, the big fat needy obvious bulging out against the thin veneer. Sonia couldn’t keep back her smile, her superiority. </p><p>	“You don’t look like nothing’s the matter! You’re downright confused looking around the room like a Seaking out of water! Come on now, you can bloody well tell me. What will it hurt?” </p><p>	Marnie was flustered even more. Oh, her face didn’t move even a degree, far from it. But that is precisely how Sonia knew that girl was more nervous. A calculated display. It took effort to be a mask because nothing about the human face leant itself to being stone. It takes more muscles to frown than to smile~ The poor thing must be exhausted. Sonia licked her lips, looking Marnie up and down. Pale legs on display, an open coat showing how those breasts pushed ever so gently up against the pink fabric of her dress. Marnie’s dark hair fluttered about as she shook her head slowly. “No… It’s alright. I was just lookin’ for someone. Couldn’t see em.” </p><p>	“Oh, so it’s a someone?” Sonia on the other hand could let her emotions fly. She’d scowl at fools, grin at them too, laugh and cry and anything she pleased. Now she just had to make little Marnie crack. And that was where Sonia applied her knowledge of Marnie’s second secret, perhaps her deepest, most well-hidden. Oh, she must’ve been desperate to hide it! But Sonia caught on too quickly, and with some help she was able to confirm her suspicions. Poor Marnie, letting a gym camera catch her in the act, caught her with her lips on someone else’s. “Maybe you’re looking for Gym Challengers? Hop left just a bit ago!” </p><p>	“No, it’s not him.” Marnie shook her head. Fair, no one looks for Hop on purpose. </p><p>	“No? What about that Bede fellow? He’s been causing a lot of trouble lately, surely you’re looking to teach him a lesson or two?” </p><p>	“I’m serious, it’s not him either!” She actually sounded a little frustration. Oh, imagine if she actually knew she was being played with. That would actually make her mad maybe. Sonia feigned surprise and blew a gum bubble, rolling her eyes. </p><p>	“Well then I can’t think of bugger anyone it might be?” Sonia threw her hands up. “Maybe if you could give me a hint? The only other person I can even think of in the Gym Challenge is Gloria, but you can’t be looking for her?” </p><p>	Click. It was magic! Marnie suddenly sunk a little, her expression loosening. Oh, it was the same expression, but it wasn’t strained, it wasn’t tested any longer. It was just her raw feelings. “No! That’s… That’s who I was lookin’ for.” And there was that blush again. Marnie’s weakness and her second secret; Her crush on Gloria. </p><p>	Chu~ It was a little kiss, two girls letting out their feelings late at night, but they made a mistake! It was a little way in front of the water gym, and the cameras were live. Otherwise, it would have been their secret. They got randy too. Gloria gripped hips, squeezing rear, and Marnie reciprocating, even sticking a hand up Gloria’s skirt. By accident, maybe, but both of them were so startled, so inexperienced. Nessa thought it was pretty cute too~ </p><p>	And now here they were. Everything falling into place. Marnie was just so cute, so foolish. Sonia knew all she had to do was that name, get the girl sat down with a cup of tea too hot to drink right away, and the conversation would flow. “So, why were you looking for Gloria?” Sonia asked. </p><p>	Marnie looked at her tea and saw the steam rising. “We had plans.” </p><p>	“What kind of plans?” Sonia grinned. She pretended that Marnie was giving away more than her face was giving. She was cheating a little, having information outside the game. “Aww, its plain your face! You have a crush on her don’t ya?” </p><p>	“W-what?!” Marnie nearly cracked right there, leaning forward in her chair ready to confront. “How did ya- “ </p><p>	“I told you, its clear on your face. You’re not as stoic as you thought.” Sonia smiled, stirring her own tea slowly. A little tic to pass the time. Sonia was just waiting for Marnie to move her pawns to other side of the board so they could finally start playing for real. “But you look nervous, almost like you don’t want to see her?” </p><p>	A firm head shake, those black tails of hair bobbing. “No, that’s not it at all… I mean… It’s really… really personal stuff. I wouldn’t put it on ya! But… I’m a little scared that maybe I’m not up to stuff. That I might… disappoint her.” </p><p>	“Disappoint her how?” Sonia leaned in, getting closer, letting her breathe hit the tea, letting the tea steam hit Marnie. And that was where Sonia had assured her mastery of this conversation. Sonia knew Marnie’s third secret, and she didn’t intend to hold back. “Oh! You mean… You mean in bed?~” </p><p>	“How did you… ?” Marnie held her dex up immediately after and looked at her face in the front camera reflection. She wouldn’t find the seeping hole in her armor Sonia was painting, just a blushing girl, scared to disappoint in sex, afraid that she wouldn’t size up to perform, and was now trapped in a web that there was simply no escaping from. She could relax, figure out that Sonia was talking big game and it would all be over. Of course, Sonia never intended to be cruel, to be entrapping. Marnie just had to say she was done, the conversation was strange, and Sonia would even apologize. But Sonia had a hunch that Marnie was a touch more perverted than she let on. She had to test just one more time. </p><p>	“If you want help…” Sonia made sure her coat was spread, her blue sweater showing, her arms pressing her breasts together and nearly bulging out the cleavage of her attire. “I’m not the most experienced, but I know a thing or two~ I have a girlfriend you know, and she’s really, really happy when we… y’know~” A raise of the brow, a playful jab, breasts dangling freely, hips accentuated, her whole body motion a lure. “I’ll be gentle~” </p><p>	And that was Marnie’s invitation, and she could deny or go for it. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt…” Marnie blushed, adjusting the skirt of her dress nervously. Sonia almost wanted to laugh, but she just let out a breathy coo. Marnie’s third secret was her biggest downfall. </p><p>	Suddenly they were in Sonia’s room just upstairs. Pokemon Centers weren’t hotels everywhere of course, especially with how popular camping was in the Galar region, but in this particular station Sonia was thankful for having a nice room close to some decent tea and a place to check on her Pokemon. </p><p>	“Go on, have a seat. Like I said, we will take this as slow as possible~” Sonia gestured for Marnie to place herself on the bed. The girl pushed her plush rear down against the pink sheets. There was a cute Pokeball in the center of the sheets. The lights were low as the sun set in the background of the city silhouette. Marnie looked up at Sonia like a patient, which was fitting since Pokemon Professors were like doctors in a way. “Now, take off the coat.” </p><p>	Marnie blushed deeper, holding her hand to her face, lips pressed against the curve above her knuckle. She didn’t seem to be in any rush to obey, but eventually slipped off the coat, down now to just her pink dress. Sonia licked her lips, observing the pallid beauty laid out before her. “The dress now~” </p><p>	“N-no…” Marnie said, gripping tighter. “I… I don’t want to take that off. Not yet.” </p><p>	“Oh?” The professor tilted her head, ponytail flowing covered in all those accessories. “And why’s that?” </p><p>	“I just don’t think I’d feel comfy like that yet.” Marnie said. But, Sonia would see to it. </p><p>	“Do you mind if I look under your dress then to do my work?” Sonia asked, already falling to her knees before the legs of Marnie. The blushing girl spread them, slowly creating a space for Sonia. “If you say no to this too we won’t really be able to get up to much y’know.” </p><p>	“I know I’m just… nervous. I got somethin’ I’ve never really shown people.” </p><p>	Ah yes, the third secret at last. Sonia slowly curled up Marnie’s skirt, revealing those frilly pink panties beneath. And bulging out that pair of girly tights was a big fat bulge, growing fatter as the attention was given to it, flowing through as sweet succor. The arousal only blossomed further as the head of the cock, that cute crown, poked out. It was peachy and pale, colorful and perfect like a princess in water color. Sonia knew for a while about it. Marnie got a little excited in her league uniform once when she saw Gloria, her secret given away so simply. “Oh my~” </p><p>	“S-see…” Marnie said, ashamed. “This is my secret.” </p><p>	“I love it~” Sonia cooed, leaning in and giving it a plain and appreciative kiss. Marnie instantly gasped, shaking and shuddering raising her legs and kicking. Just one kiss sent shockwaves through Marnie’s heart, like a glass plate on a trampoline. Sonia gripped the cock and appreciated it a little more. Hmm, on second inspection it wasn’t all that massive. Average even? Sonia had a few different dicks in her mouth, even more in her hands, and this one didn’t exactly size up, but it did have a very appealing color. Oh well, she would just have to focus on the fun. She wouldn’t spell it out for Marnie, but she’d make sure the girl would come to see just how much room she had to grow. </p><p>	Marnie, meanwhile, was staring down, looking so embarrassed she might just vanish away into steam. But, the look in her eyes, the way she was frozen yet encouraging. Oh, she knew it felt good, she knew that she wanted more, but she was understandably frightened. She thought this was some secret she had to bare, but her desire to be better for Gloria finally forced her to unveil. She deserved a slower moment, a second to regroup and calculate. </p><p>	“You have nothing to be ashamed, oh not a thing at all!” Sonia was encouraging, only idly tracing a finger now over the girth of the cock, appreciating it, teasing it. Marnie only seemed more anxious, more pressurized by the presses of the finger. “I think Gloria will love this absolutely, but I do need to check it just a little~” </p><p>	“Can’t you just be checkin’ it now?” Marnie said. “What more do ya have to do?” </p><p>	“Oh, I just want to check something reaaal quick~” Sonia purred, wrapping her hand around the base of the cock with a delightfully indulgent grin. “You’ll be okay with that, right? I can just rub your dick a little more, Marnie?” </p><p>	With a huff, the girl composed herself, putting on that bratty façade. “You may. Be gentle, just as you said you would!” </p><p>	“I’m as gentle as they come! Maybe even more so than Gloria, but we’ll see, right?” Sonia stuck her tongue out and started to jerk her hand up and down, up and down, gliding across the pale pink skin of that dick. A little yelp came bubbling out of Marnie like magma trapped beneath that plain ashen surface. Sonia ignored it, going at the same pace, going just as slowly as she desired with this stead sensation of speeding up. </p><p>	A drip of pre slobbered out from the pink glans of Marnie’s penis, slowly slithering across the bands on Sonia’s wrist. The professor to be smiled at the sight, confirming a little theory she had. Not a secret because she doubted Marnie was even entirely sure herself, only having a hunch, an insecurity that would make her seek out this help. Sonia sought to prove her hypothesis. </p><p>	Faster, she suddenly went! Her wrist shook with a quicker pace, something much more professional. Marnie began to squeal into her hands, trying to contain herself as she boiled like a tea kettle. All the evidence was lining up~ The experiment was well under way! A dozen more jerks, a caaareful press of her thumb at the ticklish chin of Marnie’s length and- </p><p>	Squiiirt~! A few sticky strands of cum sprayed out from Marnie’s dick, crawling across Sonia’s wrist, staining the front of her sweater. Sonia licked her lips as it was all confirmed. Poor thing was even a quick shot to boot. Marnie was recovering in her after sex cloud, letting out those stranger high pitched sounds, letting air return to her at the normal intended rate. Sonia stood up and handed the tissues over to Marnie who quickly started to clean her cock. </p><p>	“You came a little quick~” Sonia said, shooting her sparkling eyes back. “Did you know that?” </p><p>	“I… I always figured. I was really sensitive down there. I think I’m weird.” Marnie spoke as though she was learning freshly herself. A diagnosis was always reassuring, even to a punk. She patted the tip of her dick with a delicate tissue, soggying it up with her loose seed. </p><p>	Sonia slipped off her coat, clicked off her wrist band, and tugged off her sweater beneath. She bent backwards, making sure Marnie saw that wobbly rear wrapped up tight in her skinny blue pants. Marnie was instantly hard all over again, confirming at least something good; The punk had some damn endurance. Sonia slowly turned back around, down to her bra and pants. “I’ll need to get those washed later. For now, we need to get you squared away. I want to make sure you really are as quick as I think. A good professor always tests more than once! Good data is the basis of science, after all.” </p><p>	“I-if you say so.” Marnie turned her eyes away. It was more like she was trying to be polite. You weren’t supposed to watch people who were changing, but Sonia was changing for Marnie. </p><p>	Pop! Sonia’s gum was blown into a little minty bubble. The girl leaned back down to her knees, putting that cock right up against her nose. She giggled up. “So, let’s get a feel for this bad boy again~” That made the dick twerk to life as well. “Aww, the stud likes being complimented~” Again, another little twitch of pleasure. That made the professor very happy, very tempted in. </p><p>	She opened her mouth, that gum resting in her cheek. With slow intent, Sonia ran her tongue up the bottom of the dick, making Marnie twitch. The punk shuddered out a few words, “Why does your tongue feel chilly?” </p><p>	“Mint gum~” The professor to be replied, showing the little wad to Marnie, giving it a few more chews, before shoving it aside and taking the head of that cock into her puckered lips. Chu. She kissed it again, running her tongue all over the crown, giving it a frosty delight, a warm welcome in the chilly respite. Once she made sure it felt nice and good and refreshing, Sonia gently craned her head forward, letting that dick slide on inside. Most of the cock fit inside her mouth, filling that vacant space and never really teasing too much at her throat. </p><p>	It was fine, the cock’s size was half of its charm. Sounds of tongue worship, of Sonia’s breathe, of Marnie’s responses filled the hotel room. Sonia ran her mouth back and forth against the modest shaft, her nostrils flaring to let out that frosty delight. The gum swirled in her mouth, her skilled tongue able to retrieve the little blob of gum and maneuver it over to the other cheek. Marnie felt the minty wad crawl over, felt the way the tongue had to massage the shaft to pull off that little stunt. </p><p>	Marnie looked like she had words to form but was so taken aback by how unexpectantly hot the gesture would be. Which was good, it was exactly how she figured that the girl would feel over that motion. That cock began to shudder and give signs of its climax again. Such a quickshot~ </p><p>	“I-I’m gettin’ close again!” </p><p>	Sonia would say something reassuring, but all she had was her actions. Her hands squeezed Marnie’s thighs tight, held her close, and throated that cock as close as she could. She ran her tongue in cruel teasing motions around that cock. Just as Marnie was about to cum, Sonia sloshed out, revealing the wad of gum perfectly aligned over the tip of that dick. She squeezed down in one smooth motion against Marnie’s dick, thumb in just the right place and at last she came. </p><p>	That cum filled out the bubble of the gum, slowly inflating the little wad with Marnie’s own little wad. A tiny condom bubble formed. Sonia licked at the exterior, chomped down on it, and let the cum flow into her mouth, catching it all with her lips. She brought the dick back into her mouth and slurped off the gum perfectly. Marnie was in a moaning bliss, absolutely lost and impressed and at the same time just confused at how good it was feeling. </p><p>	“Not bad, huh?” Sonia smirked, spitting the gum off into a trash can before tugging out a new stick to ruminate on. “You lasted a little longer that time. I think perhaps one more experiment will be enough for me to formulate a conclusion~ But you’re already so much better. Gloria is going to love you!” </p><p>	“You really think so?” Marnie gasped, a little glitter in her eyes. </p><p>	“Absolutely~” Sonia cooed, meaning so much more than she let on. “Think your little guy can still go one more round?” </p><p>	“He’s not lil…” Marnie corrected. “He’s doin’ his best.” </p><p>	“Oh, I didn’t mean to offend him, the stud~” And sure enough, the dick rose back up. Sonia smiled, tilted her head, and clapped her hands. “Ah, there we go!” She spoke with a hushed, motherly sound. Sonia slipped out of her pants, slithered down her pink panties, and unclasped her bra, revealing her full round tits, her wide hips and perky rear. “Sure you don’t wanna take off your clothes?” </p><p>	Marnie nodded, audibly gulping at the sight of a full on busty woman. “Y-yeah. It makes me feel more comfy.” </p><p>	“You’re saving that for Gloria, huh? That’s sweet~ Oh, and don’t worry, I won’t tell her  a thing about this!” Sonia crawled onto the bed, eclipsing Marnie on the covers. Her bare slit was wet with need having watched Marnie have all the fun, and of course all the cruel teasing. It got her going more than anything. She sat back, sliding her slit against that dick, letting Marnie feel it. </p><p>	It was warm and it was soft. It spread out in interesting ways and had a feeling that just didn’t compare well to anything else. Marnie was hard wired to want to go inside, it was in her nature. Humans weren’t much better than Pokemon, after all, and some scientists even wagered Humans are a kind of Pokemon. It’d make sense considering right now there was really only two categories of creature. In that way it felt nice to give in to nature, to be as base and instinctual as a Skitty and Wailord. </p><p>	Sonia slides herself back, using her hand to align that member with her slit. “Here we go Marnie~ Pay close attention, this is what sex should feel like every single time~” And with a triumphant slide, the trap slammed shut. </p><p>	What followed was merciless. Sonia riding up and down on that cock, exaggerating her moans but still absolutely loving it. She made herself wobble and bounce, made her fat tits bounce straight into Marnie’s face. The overwhelmed girl tried to catch those tits, but just ended up squeezing them, loving them, twisting nipples in experimentation. When something felt good Sonia moaned like it was incredible, encouraging, teasing in. She wanted to drown Marnie in good feelings. </p><p>	Bed creaks surrounded them likes falling leaves. Moans were their expressions, the only way they spoke except for names, which was often when they moaned. Sonia wanted to save that expression on Marnie. That wide open mouth, that slobbering tongue, the misdirection and pleasure in her eyes. She looked like she was lost in it all, and that was precisely what Sonia wanted. </p><p>	“Yes~ Oh yes fill me up stuf!” Sonia sat straight up, holding her tits up with her hands, perking them outwards. She slid back and forth, making that dick stir inside her, demonstrating how experienced she was, how tightly her pussy milked that cock. She wanted the feeling to be imprinted on Marnie’s dick. </p><p>	Whenever the punk was about to cum Sonia froze, kept her pussy locked in place, and leaned in. She drowned Marnie in affection, in kisses, in gropes, in breasts smothering her face but she refused to let her cum. </p><p>	Then when she was certain the quick shot had steadied again the riding began again in earnest. Sonia bounced away at that cock until she knocked numbers off the clock, until that seven became and eight, until she pushed it to a nine. Marnie was trapped, enraptured in the thick webs wrapped around her. </p><p>	At last, Marnie cried. “I-I’m losin’ my bloody mind! Just let me cum! Just let me cum pleaaaase~!!!” </p><p>	At last, oh at last! Sonia slid right back up, rode that dick hard, harder. Up and down, sweat beading, eyes wide with pleasure. She leaned back, feeling herself up, groping her image before at last, she let the poor girl cum. Marnie squeezed off her load, spewing more and more, by far her biggest load. “S-see, you went from a minute girl to an hour long stud~” Sonia cooed, letting that cum flow in for a bit. Marnie was on the bed, drained and tired. </p><p>	When they detached, Marnie asked to stay the night. It was late and she and Gloria had plans a bit later in the next day. Of course Sonia took the offer, letting Marnie go use the bathroom. Marnie slipped inside and the shower water began to run. In a hush, Sonia pulled out her phone and dialed. “Heya~ Yes, I did actually get Marnie! Uhuh?~ Oh, oh yes! She loved it. Poor thing is going to be so disappointed when she realizes Gloria probably can’t please her just as well~ What’s that? Oh Nessa, you devil~! You’ll have to tell me all about once we meet up. Yeah, we’ll make it a double date!” Click~ </p><p>	Sonia gave a devilish grin. They were finally playing the real game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://saltytea.club/2020/03/a-challenge-you-lose-for-fun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>